hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (England)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード イギリス版 Hatafutte Parēdo Igirisu-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - United Kingdom Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in England. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 右手にはエール　左手にはフィッシュ＆チップス！ エール飲んで フィッシュ食って　パブってGo!パレード 魅惑の世界へ　 LET’S GO! 手をとって輪になって　回るぜ地球号 ノリノリな音楽で絶好調! クロス3つ　合わさって　UNION FLAG! いつも紳士な俺さ 　ヘ・タ・リ・ア！ 「マスター、ミックスナッツひとつ！ おまえら、今日は思う存分楽しんでいけよ・・・」 エール飲んで　ナッツ食って　パブってGo!　パレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ 皆で　せーので　合奏すれば たった一つの地球（うた）　完成さ！ ベース担当は　俺　イギリス！ 「まあ、俺がいるから　音楽が　まとまるんだぜ」 石造りの　街並 美しく響く　ビッグベン 今も昔も変わらず　時を　刻み続けるぜ (Let's enjoy, everybody!) (Let's enjoy, everybody!) (Let's enjoy, everybody!)　倹約は賢者の石 (Let's enjoy, everybody!)　でもたまには　浴びるほど Let's drink beer! (Let's enjoy, everybody!)　わきあがる大歓声 (Let's enjoy, everybody!!) 「なんだ～、ブラウニー、ピクシー お前らも来てたのか。　一緒に楽しもうぜ …くすぐったいって、やめろよバカ」 エール飲んで　フィッシュ食って　パブってGO!　パレード メロディは　万国共通さ 五つの大陸と　七つの海を ノリノリなテンポで　大横断！ 明日へ続いてく　Magical Carnival 「俺んちの魔法を　見くびんなよ!!」 クロス3つ　合わさって　UNION FLAG! ユニコーンも　友達さ！　ヘタリア！ 「ああ、お前も遊びに来てくれたんだ、元気だったか？ 皆に囲まれて　飲めるなんて　最高だぜ。 マスター、エールもう1ぱい！」 |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa ALE Hidari te ni wa FISH & CHIPS! ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e LET'S GO! Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru ze chikyuu go Norinori na ongaku de zekkouchou! Kurosu mittsu awasatte, UNION FLAG Itsumo shinshi na oresa He-ta-li-a "MASTER! MIX NUTS hitotsu! Omaera, kyou wa omou zonbun tanoshinde ike yo!" ALE nonde NUTS kutte PUB tte GO! Parade Gakki o narashite koushin da Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa! BASS tantou wa ore Igirisu! "Maa ore ga irukara ongaku ga matomarunda ze." Ishi-zukuri no machinami Utsukushiku hibiku BIG BEN Ima mo mukashi mo kawarazu toki o kizami tsuzukeru ze (Let's enjoy, everybody!) (Let's enjoy, everybody!) (Let's enjoy, everybody!) Ken-yaku wa kenja no ishi (Let's enjoy, everybody!) Demo tama niwa abiru hodo LET'S DRINK BEER! (Let's enjoy, everybody!) Wakiagaru dai-kansei (Let's enjoy, everybody!!) "Nanda~, BROWNIE, PIXIE, Omaera mo kiteta noka. Issho ni tanosimou ze. ...Kusuguttai tte, yamero yo, baka." ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO! Parade MELODY wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o Norinorina TEMPO de dai-oudan! Asu e tsuzuiteku MAGICAL CARNIVAL "Orenchi no mahou o mikubin'na yo!!" Kurosu mittsu awasatte UNION FLAG! UNICORN mo tomodachi sa, HETALIA! "Aa, omae mo asobini kite kuretanda. Genki dattaka? Minna ni kakomarete nomeru nante saikou daze. MASTER, ALE mou ippai!" |-| English= In my right hand is ale, in my left hand is fish and chips!A common and popular dish served in most parts of England consisting of fried fish and french fries (known as 'chips' in the UK). Drinking ale and eating fish, it's a pub and go parade! Towards the enchanting world, lets go! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With rocking music, I'm in the best condition! Cross meets arrows at the union jack! The Union Flag of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland combines St. Patrick's Cross (which is associated with Ireland), St. Andrew's Cross (the official Flag of Scotland), St. David's Cross (the official flag of Wales) and St. George's Cross (the official flag of England). The gentleman is always me - He-ta-li-a "Master, mixed nuts for me! Now you all, have fun here today!" Drinking ale and eating nuts, it's a pub and go parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete! The bassist is me, England! "Well, with me the music will be well organized!" Stone buildings line the street Ringing beautifully, the Big Ben Records the time from the old days to the present (Let's enjoy, everybody! Let's enjoy, everybody!) (Let's enjoy, everybody!) Frugality is the philosopher's stone (Let's enjoy, everybody!) But sometimes, we can bask in it - let's drink beer! (Let's enjoy, everybody!) The loud cheers keep growing passionate (Let's enjoy, everybody!) "What~ Brownie, Pixie So you guys are here too! Let's have fun together! It tickles, stop that, silly!" Drinking ale and eating fish, it's a pub and go parade! This melody is universal The five continents and the seven seas At this rocking tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the magical carnival that will continue towards tomorrow "Don't underrate my magical power!” Cross meets arrows at the union jack! Unicorns are my friends too! He-ta-li-a! "Oh, you've come to play as well! How have you been? With everyone around, drinking is the best! Master! I'd like one more ale!" Album This song was released on August 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Japan's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the fifth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Trivia *In the instrumental break, a mixed version of the national anthem of Great Britain, "God Save the Queen" can be heard. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hatafutte Parade